


Five Lies and a Truth

by PastyPirate



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, will be Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastyPirate/pseuds/PastyPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Lito has helped the cluster (by lying), and one time the cluster helped him (tell the truth).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Lies and a Truth

i.

It was strange, how quickly Lito went from resistant to change, to embracing it all. If asked to pinpoint the moment when he embraced his new life, it would’ve been between the feel of a cold gun (lighter) between his lips, and watching Wolfgang blow up his cousin with a bazooka from the trunk of his car. In those few tear stricken, alcohol drenched moments, Lito realized three things. 1. That he’s not a badass, but a part of him- specifically a part of him that lives in Germany and Korea- is a badass, and 2. He is not meant to be alone, and 3. He is a _liar_.

Wolfgang, who can blow up people with bazookas and take on an entire gang strapped with nothing more than a few guns and his fists, cannot lie. At least he cannot lie to Steiner.

Lito, on the other hand, has been lying to men like Steiner his whole life.

So he slips into Wolfgang’s body, lies there on the cold hard gravel and lies about a man who means very much to Wolfgang. He says things that he knows are distasteful to straight macho men like Steiner, waiting for Steiner to take his stupid eyes off of him long enough so that Wolfgang can put the rest of his plan into motion.

He doesn’t have to wait long.

If coming out of the closet means that Lito is forced to do independent and artistic films, or become an edgy director- he’s going to write a story about a man who kills his entire family, his entire fucked up family, for a best friend.

ii.

On the high from getting Hernando and Daniella back, and helping Wolfgang murder his family (which is probably something he should feel worse about, but honestly, the world is better off without most of the Bogdanows, Wolfgang excluded obviously), it’s easy enough to step into Will’s body and flirt with the poor misguided doctor, to save Riley.

It takes so little effort but it brings Will one step closer to their lost friend. It also helps Lito feel a little bit closer to the cluster. The people who have been making his life really confusing for the last couple of weeks.

iii.

In the aftermath of the escape, the entire group meets up in Nomi’s apartment. Excluding Riley and Will, who are still in the middle of nowhere. Some of them are a bit frantic (read: Lito, Lito is frantic) and some of them are calm, (Sun, always Sun), but they’re working together.

“If he can see Will, maybe Will can see him? We can use the connection to find out where Whispers is hiding?” Capheus says, already having a better grip on how the cluster works than most of them. Lito only just figured out what was going on a day or two ago.

“Then we can use it to our advantage? Maybe show Will what we want Whispers to know?” Nomi says, typing away on her computer, doing her best to get her head around what is happening the only way she knows how.

“Then we have to kill Whispers. It’s the only way to save everyone.” Wolfgang chimes in, everyone is pretending not to notice that Wolfgang and Kala are sitting a careful distance away, and Wolfgang is avoiding touching Kala The news of the murders spread like wildfire somehow, they all know what Wolfgang did, and what Wolfgang said.

“We can send him to Germany, have him meet Wolfgang.” Sun cut through all the pretenses better than Wolfgang himself could.

“I’m sure that if they have facilities in Iceland, they’d have facilities in Germany.” Nomi’s fingers clacked happily on her keyboard with renewed vigor.

“I’m sure there’s another way!” Kala finally speaks up, lifting her head for the first time since they gathered, “we don’t always need to resolve things with murder.”

“Sometimes Murder is the only- have you been crying?” Wolfgang’s eyes met Kala’s for the first time since they sat down. Capheus moves as quickly as the words are out of Wolfgang’s mouth to grab Kala’s shoulders, in an effort to reassure her.

“I had to tell my mother this morning about everything,” Lito frowns at the way Kala’s eyes flicker from each of them to Wolfgang before returning to the ground. 

“It is okay! Mothers can be understanding people-“

“I told her I have to stop the wedding” Kala whispered, abruptly cutting off Capheus.

“Mothers are generally understanding about that too.” He smiled at her, giving her shoulders a quick rub. Lito was sure everyone noticed Wolfgang determinately staring at the wall, with a sort of grimace on his usually passive face.

Capheus is opening his mouth to say something else, when Wolfgang swears in German before saying “The cops are here.”

The world shifts and they’re no longer in Nomi’s comfy apartment in San Francisco, now they’re in a private hospital that looks just like every hospital ever, cold and sterile. Felix is still unconscious in his bed, Wolfgang is shifting to stand up, but Capheus moves his hands from Kala to Wolfgang’s shoulders, keeping him in his seat.

“It looks guilty if you jump up.” Capheus whipsers quickly, as if the cops could hear him too. Wolfgang still looks stricken.

“If I may?” Lito asks, as he steps around the edge of the bed, Wolfgang nods, almost imperceptibly, before they automatically switch spots.

“I’ve been working on the footage from the hospital. I erased all of your uncle’s video recordings after you went there, which was not easy but you can thank me later.” The steady clack of Nomi’s keyboard is reassuring, “I’m also working on editing the video footage of you coming and going yesterday if you had enough sense to grease the palms of some of the doctors and nurses to give you an alibi.”

Wolfgang nods, a little more noticeably, which gives Lito something to work with as he leans over Felix in Wolfgang’s body. 

The door flings open as the cops walk in, and Lito looks up, practiced sadness etched into his face.

“Wolfgang Bogdanow?” one of them asks.

“Yes? Do you have more information on the people who did this?” Lito asks out the gate, the sadness quickly shifting to hopefulness. One of the cops actually does a double take, as if he had totally forgotten that there was an open case already in progress.

“No- we haven’t heard any further about-“

Lito lets the hopefulness drip off his face as he looks back down at Felix, patting Felix’s hand. The cop actually trailed off, he was tall and young, awkward and new. That would help.

“We’re here about your uncle.” The other cop said, a typical hardened man who had been on the force entirely too long, which in a way would help as well.

“My uncle?” Lito tilted his head slightly to the side, “What happened to my uncle? Has he been arrested?”

“Arrested- no he’s been-“ The young one almost said it aloud shot multiple times by a maniac, or something to that effect, the older cop cuts him off.

“He’s been found deceased.” The old man said resolutely.

If this was a Mexican soap opera, Lito would cry out, throw himself across the room in his sadness and grip the cops to swear revenge on whoever killed his poor uncle.

But this was Germany.

“Deceased? How could he be deceased? He called me just this morning-“ he looked down at Felix’s hand again confusion etched on his face, “or was it yesterday? There’s no way he could be dead, I just spoke to him, surely you must be confused.”

The cops slowly looked at each other before looking back at Lito, “He was found today, him along with several bodyguards and employees. We were wondering if you maybe knew something about it?”

Lito pondered for a second if he should dissolve into hysterics, surely the news of an uncle dying should have some sort of impact, but it was Wolfgang. And Wolfgang would play it cool. He stood up suddenly, stepping away from Felix towards the window. He braced the window with his forearm and brought his other hand to cover his face, as if he was trying to hide tears. He could see Capheus and Kala out of the corner of his eyes, hanging on his every word, while Wolfgang glared at the cops.

“Well my uncle is like a second father to me, I love him as much as I did my own father,-“ (Kala snorted at that, before getting nudged by Capheus- “but I know he had a lot of enemies, and we haven’t spoken a lot lately as his son has been distressed,” Lito paused as he said it, he knew that the authorities hadn’t found Steiner’s body and maybe he could pin it on Steiner, “since our Grandfather’s passing a couple of weeks ago.”

“What did he call you to talk about? And was it yesterday or today?”

“He called me yesterday” Wolfgang whispered from somewhere beside Lito.

“Yesterday I suppose, I’ve spent so much time here that the days start to blend together, my friend here has no family other than me.” Lito once again directed their attention to Felix. He turned away from the window, rubbing his eyes before propping his hands on his hips, staring down at Felix and playing the part of the poor suffering friend who would never abandon his best friend’s side, “My uncle called to ask about my cousin, Steiner.”

“What about Steiner?” Young cop asked, pulling out his notepad.

“He’s been out of touch for a few days, my uncle was worried, he wanted to know if I knew where he was. See my uncle was worried that Steiner- well he was worried if Steiner might do something stupid. About the inheritance.”

“What inheritance?” Young cop asked, scribbling everything down as the older cop stared down Lito.

“Well our grandfather left us nothing. He left uncle with everything. I think that upset Steiner. I knew that our grandfather would do that, but I think Steiner was looking forward to the money.” Lito shrugged, mimicking the way that Wolfgang moved. “To be honest I haven’t been paying attention much to them lately. It’s all petty family business. I was planning to keep my head down for a while, but then someone attacked my friend’s business and I’ve just been focused making sure he gets the best treatment. It’s a miracle he’s alive.”

“It just-“ Lito sat heavily back in the chair, “it all seems so petty now.”

“It all?” The young cop leaned forward.

“Well everything Steiner and his father were arguing about, they seem so stupid and so small- he’d never-“ Lito sucked in a deep breath. “No I’m sorry he wouldn’t, my uncle had a lot of enemies. Maybe they have a score to settle. I was not involved in my Uncle’s business but I would look there.”

The world shifted again, and Lito leaned over to Wolfgang in Nomi’s apartment, “quickly, what did you touch? Did anyone see you survive?”

“Guns, furniture, a maid.” Wolfgang responded, succinctly.

“You couldn’t have worn gloves?” Lito couldn’t have been the only one to know that gloves were key in mass murders.

“You better pay off the maid while you’re trying to get away with murder.” Sun was the only one who looked bored. Lito pointed at her and nodded as Wolfgang rolled his eyes.

“Well I was planning on leaving the country-“

Lito waved Wolfgang off, and the world shifted again, back to the hospital, where Lito sucked in a deep rattled sigh.

“I just can’t believe it, I must’ve been at his house a million times. I used to do practice shooting with his guards, I was close with many of them and now you tell me-“ Lito sucked in a quick breath and brought his fist up to his mouth, before shaking his head and looking down at Felix again. “I just can’t believe it.”

“We’re sorry to ask but would you happen to be able to account for where you were the last couple of days?” At Lito’s look, the cop rushed to add “It’s a formality!”

“I would sooner have killed my own father than my uncle-“ That earned an outright laugh from Nomi, while Wolfgang just glared “- are you insinuating-“

“Of course not! It’s just a formality.”

Lito was happy for the formality because he could now switch from grieving nephew, to aggravated young adult.

“I was here, in and out all day today and yesterday. I’m sure that if you take some copies of the hospital feed or talk to some people they can back me up. And when I wasn’t here, I was at home, asleep. But I have neighbors who saw me come and go. As well as the security cameras outside of my apartment-“

“Thanks for that Lito.” Nomi chimed from the other side of Felix.

“-I’m sure you can check with any one of those things too if you feel the need to.” Lito resisted the urge to shake his hand at them, it was a very not German thing to do.

“Thank you for your time Mr. Bogdanow.”

As the officers are almost out the door, Lito shouts “Wait!”

They turn in tandem, and Lito can feel his entire audience waiting on his next line.

“When you find the bastard who did this to my family, make them pay.” Lito delivered the line as if it was the last one before lunch, and everyone was waiting on him to wrap up so they could eat. Powerful and full of emotion. The cops actually noded as they turned to walk away, strolling down the hall and out of sight.

Kala broke the silence first, clapping as Lito and Wolfgang switch again, Lito bows as Capheus, Nomi and even Sun join in.

“You really laid it on thick.” Wolfgang says as he settled back into his chair.

“I hope they don’t find Steiner’s body for awhile.” Lito looked down the hall after the cops.

“There was no body.” Wolfgang says with all the assurance of a person who blew up his cousin.

“Gross.” Nomi interjects, and the world shifts, back to San Francisco.

iv.

“How am I supposed to get at this hardware? Not even Bug could get his hands on it.” Nomi spoke to a physically empty room, but in actuality, a room that contained Lito.

“You cannot buy it?”

“No- only FBI officials or NSA can have it. It’s high level definitely illegal shit.” Nomi put her face in her hands, groaning over her keyboard.

Lito had taken to spending his free time with Nomi. Wolfgang and Kala’s lovestory was adorable, but if he hung around Wolfgang too much he glared, and Lito’s advice to Kala to run away had not been appreciated. Sun was still in prison, and thus spent most of her time helping Nomi or Capheus anyways. So Lito hung out with Nomi and Capheus.

“Well that is unfortunate. You could just always walk in and get it.” Lito strode from the room to Nomi and Amanita’s impressive closet. Nomi followed, her head slightly tilted until she saw what Lito pulled out.

“Oh no- You’re not suggesting-“

“Oh but I am.”

Ten minutes later Nomi had her hair in a no business bun, and was wearing a women’s suit with sensible but ugly shoes.

“How did this even get into the closet?”

“Maybe there was a costume opportunity. Who knows. Let’s go.”

It’s not far to the nearest NSA outpost, and it only takes Nomi a few minutes to disable their video feed and put it on a loop in a nearby coffeeshop. A feat that impresses Lito to no end. He convinced her to put on thick ray bans, to cover her face and to make her look more intimidating. It took a fair amount of arguing because Nomi actually had to stop and buy a pair of Ray bans (“knock offs, those are definitely knock offs” “Lito, I do not care.”) with cash as she didn’t have any at home.

She walked through the front door with no problem, gruffly asking for the tech division, a bored intern waved her towards the elevator with a grumbled “fifth floor.” And that is when Nomi started freaking out.

“What the hell am I supposed to do?” She asked Lito, temporarily in his living room in Mexico City.

“Why don’t you let me handle it?” Lito offers, moving in front of her in the elevator.  
When the elevator arrives to the fifth floor, it’s Lito that steps out, confidently striding in Nomi’s body towards the desk, where a bored looking man is clicking disinterestedly on his computer. Which makes Lito a little concerned with how effective the NSA actually is.

Lito was positive that flirting did not count as lying. Unless you were flirting to get something. Then flirting was definitely lying. It was a very thin line, one he crossed often. But it worked.

Lito subtly undid the top button of the conservative shirt, enough to be intriguing but not enough that Nomi would be memorable.

“Hi I’m looking for the tech division-“ Nomi glared as Lito spoke a little breathlessly. “I’m here to requisition some-“ Lito paused for a moment as the guy looked up –“supplies.”

“Yeah, come right through.” Lito stood up abruptly and moved towards the door as it buzzed. The guy went straight back to his book or his magazine as Lito walked through the room. Nomi pointed towards the device she wanted, which honestly just looked like an oddly shaped black box to Lito, and he was out the door and halfway back to the elevator.

“Wait!” The bored guy called out, Lito slowly turned to look back at the suddenly interested guy, “You forgot to sign it out.”

“Oh,” Lito slapped his forehead, “duh!”

He moved back towards the clipboard that the guy was offering up, not even bothering to appreciate the effort Lito had put into Nomi’s ensemble. Lito quickly scribbled nonsensical letters in both the name and the object description, before heading back towards the elevator.

“Okay,” Nomi said once they were back in the elevator, “That should not have been so easy.”

Lito just shrugged and let Nomi take over her body again, following her on her way out of the building. It wasn’t his government’s security after all.

v.

“I can’t do this.”

The words rang in his ears and pulled him out of bed into a sunny café in India. Where Kala was staring down at her food.

“Lito, what am I going to do?” Lito looked around the café from his vantage point. Everyone was dressed and cheerful, he was only wearing his boxers, and Kala looked as if she was ready to cry.

“Why what are you going to do?” That was when Lito saw Rajan walking towards them.

“How am I supposed to tell him that I don’t want to marry him?” Kala asked quickly.

“Let me handle this.” Before Rajan sat down, Kala and Lito had switched bodies. Rajan extended his hands across the table, taking her hands into his own. Lito took a moment to appreciate how pretty Rajan was, he was most definitely the kind of guy that Lito would’ve wanted to take for a spin in the days before Hernando. At the same time, Lito could sense what Kala felt for Wolfgang, and it made Rajan seem like an ugly old withered man in comparison.

“What is wrong my love? You sounded so distraught on the phone.” Rajan spoke earnestly, and Lito felt his heart soar, he could really get into this role.

“it’s just-“ Lito pulled his hands away, fanning himself with one hand and getting teared up (mostly by thinking about the time he rubbed jalapeno in his eyes on accident) “-I’ve been all over the place lately, what with the attack and fainting at the wedding and it’s made me realize something.”

“What?” Rajan leaned in close, hanging on Lito’s every word.

“That it’s just not meant to be.” Lito let the words slip out with gravitas. Rajan sat back staring in disbelief. Which on several levels confused Lito, because even a blind bat could see that Kala didn’t want to marry him.

“We’ve already talked about how it’s meant to be- with the fainting and the-“ Rajan started, and Lito cut him off like if he didn’t speak now he’d never get it out.

“It was a sign, and we didn’t listen, and your father got attacked. Your father doesn’t want me to marry you, and neither do the gods. It’s not you Rajan, you are a perfect man. Any woman would die to have you-“ Lito began the typical break up phrase, but Rajan cut him to the quick.

“Just not you?” Rajan stared down at the empty plate as Lito nodded slowly.

“I was speaking with my mother, and she agrees that I should follow what I think is best.” Lito slowly looked up, “if you can no longer work with me I understand. And I’m so sorry to do this to you, but we cannot go against all the signs. It would be bad for us both and-“

Lito stood up suddenly, pushing his chair away, “I’m so sorry! I wish you the happiest of lives! But I must go now, I cannot stay here any longer, and please if you love me, if you really love me-“

Rajan stared up at Lito, waiting for him to finish. “If you really love me, don’t follow.”

Lito fled, allowing the draped dress to swing as he all but ran away. He nestled his face in his hands as he ran, until he got to the bottom of the steps, and he was no longer Kala.

“Well that was a bit dramatic.” Kala said as a thank you.

“Well, he wants drama in his life. He’ll get over it. He only loved the idea of you or else he would’ve caught up by now. He’s tired of fighting for what he already knows is gone.” Lito patted Kala on the back, “Now you can go to Germany.”

“I’m not sure if that’s the next step for me.” She said, shaking her head, “if I go to Germany I’ll end up being a ruined woman.”

“Ah but love ruins us all. Plus you never know. Maybe Wolfgang will make an honest woman of you yet.” Lito nudged her side, grinning as he did so. Kala looked sadly up at him, which said all he needed to know, “take your time. Heal from the rift that just happened. Wolfgang will wait for you. He seems like the patient type.”

By the time Kala got back to her home, Lito was back to sleep in Mexico.

+i 

It was a shitty way to celebrate freedom, that’s for sure. Whispers’ cold body laid in a morgue somewhere in “the less you know the better” along with Will and Riley’s triumphant return to the fold deserved a celebration. It did not deserve a full panel of the press staring anxiously up at him.

“As you all know, I’m here to address rumors that have been floating around. That I’ve been seen at the market with a man, or I’ve been coming and going from hotels late at night with various men so on and so forth.” The cameras flashed as reporters held up their microphones. Lito glanced back and standing behind him was seven people who wouldn’t show up in the photos. Sun in her prison uniform, reassuring in her solidity, Wolfgang standing with his arms crossed glaring out at the cameras, Nomi and Capheus looking as they were on the verge of bursting with pride, Kala looking anxious for him, Riley smiling gently at him, while Will was giving him a literal two thumbs up. Something Lito didn’t even know people did anymore.

Lito turned back to the crowd, “Those are lies.”

The reporters burst into questions and Lito held up his hands.

“The truth is, that there is only one person for me. And it’s my longtime boyfriend Hernando.”

The noise escalated substantially, and Lito could feel one of his selves gripping his shoulder in solidarity, it didn’t matter which one it was. Lito waited for the questions to die down before speaking again.

“My recent romantic entanglement with Daniela, has been nothing more than two friends helping each other out. Daniela knew about Hernando and in fact they are good friends. Worryingly so.” Lito waited for the nervous giggling to simmer down. “Daniela wanted a place where she wouldn’t be hounded by reporters or men, and came to me offering a solution. But it was through my friendship with Daniela that I realized that keeping my relationship with Hernando in the closet was unfair to both myself and especially Hernando.”

The reporters seemed slightly shell shocked so Lito decided (very bravely he thought) to run away. “Thank you all for meeting with me, and I hope you have a wonderful day.”

Lito spun away from the microphone and began to walk off the stage, his seven selves following him as he did so. He had expected anxiety, terror, or even nausea, but what he hadn’t expected was the relief.

After years of lying, it felt good to finally tell at least one truth.

**Author's Note:**

> This will definitely be jossed, but it's been sitting on my google drive for a year. In honor of rewatching the whole show and accidentally being an extra I thought it was time to finally post it. 
> 
> I'm still awful at titling things though.


End file.
